Saving My All
by Chaeann Bourne
Summary: sequel to Loving Heart Longing Soul -read first -'A father was the only thing left'-'Ran-Chan wouldn't cry anymore...today Aizen would die' T/K, R/G, I/R


_Chey no own Bleach Tite Kubo does. _

Saving My All

I stood in unwavering shock as my blade…my ice cold blade plunged into her rapidly beating heart. I could feel every beat against the metal as if it were my own heart and she dropped against my blade pleading why with her final breath her doe eyes staring at me.

"Momo…no…Momo…no…MOMO!" I scream tears streaming down my face as we drop to the ground the hard gravel feeling like the most amazing pain. I had killed my sister. She falls onto her black as blood seeps through her robes and onto my hands which are clenched around them. Aizen laughs loudly before turning away. I had killed my sister with my own blade. I tilt my head back a fraction and scream to the heavens in rage and pain for the loss of my sister. My scream dies and I sit in silent tears staring at her sweet face. I stabbed my sister through the heart with my own blade.

Hands grip under my arms and pull me from her body…I don't struggle…I don't resist I simply allow the man to pull me toward an alley. I'm pushed to the ground and I sit there staring vacantly at the space in front of me. Then the person squats and their icy blue eyes meet with mine before the back of their hand snaps across my face waking me from my stupor. I glare coldly at the man before I feel my mouth drop open in shock at my tousan standing in front of me. "What are ya looking at little taicho?" He says before smiling softly but in his eyes I can see something akin to longing but it is hidden well meaning he doesn't know it's me.

"Gin…I've been wanting to ask you something…are you really protecting Rangiku?" Gin's eyes open and glance at me before he closes them and sits at my side against the wall. His lips part and then he nods unable to find the words for once in his life.

"I am protecting Ran-chan…and my son…I just don't know where he is…she'd never tell me…but I want to stop her tears. Little taicho if I die today can you tell Ran-chan that? Can you tell her I love her and that…I hope she finds my son for me and tells him about all the good things I've done and maybe even the bad...would you tell her?" I'm silenced by his voice but even a man as cold as Gin can be saddened by losing his lover. He must have mistaken my silence as uncertainty because he continues this time with more begging and a desire for his wish to be fulfilled. "Little taicho I know you probably hate me for hurting Ran-chan so much but I joined Aizen to save her…too stop her tears and her worry."

"I hated you from the very bottom of my soul…I hated you more than Aizen when you left and she drank herself unconscious every night while crying herself to sleep when she woke up." I stand and turn my back on the man before bowing my head. "Then Rangiku came to me late one night in my apartment and told me something that changed my very ideals about you…it is impossible to hate the man that sacrificed being with his lover and child to protect the child from certain death…but aside from that it is impossible to hate the man that sired you."

His sharp intake of breath causes me to look over my shoulder at the man who is sitting against the wall with slight blood stains on his once pristine white robes his icy blue eyes open entirely to stare back at their exact replicas. They trace my every feature a few times over before his lips slowly close and his eyes shut.

"My son…a child prodigy…I should have known judging by your name but I was too busy keeping Aizen away from yer mother…" He trails off before standing and putting a hand on my shoulder. "That girl…Hinamori…she is in a much better place. Girls like her aren't fit for battle they are too naïve and often their emotions control their entire being. I may sound harsh but…Toshiro grieve her death and leave it at that she will be happy and she will no longer harbor the pain that Aizen left in her."

I sigh…I had never known Gin to have such wisdom in his mind. He always came off as a creepy little fox that was out to corrupt my fukutaicho but now he seems different. "I know…as easy as that sounds it will be a great deal harder if I am to grieve your death as well as if my fukutaicho were to have to suffer such grievances as well tousan." I reply looking up to meet his steady and reluctant eyes. Was he reluctant to promise his safety or reluctant to trust me to stay safe?

"I will not die…" He finally says before running a hand through my hair and messing it up a bit. His eyes open to penetrate mine with a seriousness I had never seen from the man in the many years I had seen him and watched him. "Promise me that you will not die and you will not allow your kaasan to die Toshiro-kun."

"I had intended to do neither today tousan…we should probably go fight. Which side are you on?" His eyes look forward and he smiles up to the sky seeing a shinigami losing horribly to two arrancar.

"I am on the side of my lover and my son…I am on the side that protect the pair entirely." With that said he pulls his blade and releases his shikai aiming for the shinigami but I watch as it flies right past the woman and slices into the arrancar killing it instantly. His eyes fold closed and he turns to me before smiling and disappearing using shunpo. I feel a grin crawl onto my tear stained cheeks and wipe the streaks from them with the backs of my hands before moving toward Hinamori and picking her up in my arms the sadness still fresh but warmed and eased by my tousan's words.

I drop her to the ground near the yonbantai and meet their sympathetic gazes with hard steely eyes. I nod once before taking off to battle against the arrancar attacking my struggling kaasan. I slice ones head off with ease shocking her. Her widened eyes move over to meet mine and my kaasan smiles brightly before working so much harder, than I have ever really seen, to defeat her opponent. We fight back to back until our opponents fall and we turn to see who is still fighting their chosen opponents. We watch as Gin sneakily takes out members of Aizen's army flashing around so not to be seen. I watch as he stops and a taicho near him moves in for the attack. The nibantai taicho sneaks up her zanpakuto poised and ready for the attack. Kaasan gasps and bites her lips knowing she won't make it but…but I know I can. I take off without a second thought my body pushing itself much harder than I had every through possible. Mid-stride I draw my blade and then hit a roof and push off of it with all my might moving rapidly toward my tousan. I flash behind him and the clash of seal on steal rings through the air causing the man behind me to stiffen and whirl holding his blade out in fornt of him.

"You protect a traitor jubantai taicho…" She sneers her dark eyes narrowing on the man behind me and I push her back dropping my head and waiting for her next move. "Why do you betray us as well?"

"I betray nothing…I fight to protect those I care for. My fukutaicho would grieve if he were to die and…I will not allow my kaasan to shed more tears for the loss of this man." I tighten my grip on my blade and she stares at me as everyone stops mid-battle to listen to this confrontation. Aizen looks on his eyes narrowing on me waiting for something…everyone else seems to follow his example without knowledge of doing so. "He s a good man he has sacrificed for his family…I will not allow you to kill my TOUSAN!"

The entire city goes deadly silent as clouds roll in with my anger as my head snaps up and my eyes darken to match the oncoming storm of ice. Aizen sneers and moves toward me with blinding speed. I move to meet his blade but a shadow drops over my face and Gin meet the blade easily blocking it.

"You broke our deal Ichimaru…I will kill you, murder the boy, and rape your lovely wife!" I watch as Gin's eyes slide open shocking both armies with their resemblance to my own and they glow with his anger and rising power. I can feel an amazing reiatsu growing very far from here coming closer so I am sure my tousan can as well. We just have to keep Aizen busy long enough for Ichigo to get here.

"You will NOT touch them!" Tousan shouts his eyes blazing as his body lights in the same color and he pushes Aizen back sending the power crazed man flying back. "Toshiro get your kaasan and go…NOW!"

"No…we aren't going anywhere Gin Ichimaru and don't you dare try to send us away. If you die we deserve to see your final breath after everything we've been through!" My kaasan shouts tightening her hands into fists and shaking her head while glaring at the stunned man. "Actually don't you dare think about dying or I will walk into the next life and kick your ass so hard you won't walk straight for the rest of your existence…do you hear me!"

"Hai Ran-chan I hear ya…I'm standing right here stop yelling." He grumbles still watching the smirking Aizen. Kaasan pouts before grabbing my robe and pulling me back toward her as tousan and Aizen clash blades with eyes heatedly gazing into their opponent's.

"Ichigo is growing closer and he is so powerful that I cannot feel his reiatsu any longer Toshiro…" Kaasan mumbles into my ear and I look up at her in shock before feeling the reiatsu of the younger man disappear all together but I see a black dot in the sky heading our way.

Tousan pushes back as the dot disappears from view and Aizen is thrown back by an invisible force hurling him into the stone cliff side towering above him. Ichigo stands where Aizen had a thin black blade in his hand and long orange hair blowing wildly around his face. Chains wrapped around his arm and he looked deadly serious but undeniably dangerous. Tousan steps toward my kaasan his arm and chest dripping in blood from the large gash at his shoulder.

"Ran-chan can ya patch me up a bit?" He mumbles slumping into my kaasan's embrace. I watch with hard eyes as she tries to heal him with kidou. A yonbantai member runs toward us their eyes widening at the scene before them. We retreat from the air and kaasan lies tousan on the rooftop where she and the yonbantai member heal his wounds almost entirely using kidou. "Arigato…"

"Hitsugaya-taicho allow me to fix your wounds while Ichimaru rests." Unohana-taicho says with that frighteningly polite smile on her chilly features. I nod mutely too afraid to speak with the woman. She heals my wounds easily as I sit and watch my parents being healed. "You are finished…as for Hinamori-fukutaicho there was nothing we could do for her so we have preserved her body for a proper burial when we return to the Seireitei."

"Of that I had planned Unohana-taicho…doomo arigato it was much appreciated." She nods and stands with his subordinate to move on to other members of the Gotei 13.

"She's one creepy woman Ran-chan…" Tousan says peaking one eye open to stare at the retreating woman. I nod and sit down beside my father understanding that there was not much more we could do but wait now, if we got in the way we'd surely be killed.

"Gin how will we fix everything with the Gotei 13?" My kaasan mutters looking at the fight trying to see their movements but even I cannot see them and Tousan simply closed his eyes and relaxed back against the wall he was sat at to be healed.

His eyes peak open before falling closed against and his shoulders stiffen giving away the only sigh of his unease with the question. "I'm not sure Ran-chan…if I can't go back though I guess I'll talk to Urahara and see what he can do for me."

"If you don't go back neither am I Gin…I'm not living without you when there is no reason to be apart." Kaasan says determinedly while smiling brightly down at tousan. "Besides we never really could live without one another."

"I never intended to live without you Ran-chan I was just stating my plan it's up to you and Tosh-chan what you do if I am still exiled from the Seireitei after all of this blows over." I look to him startled and he rests his palms behind his head a small grin gracing his face.

"Well I am not living alone in the Seireitei…I go where you go hell maybe I'd get a semi-normal childhood besides I we settle in Karakura I would get to play soccer a whole lot more…"

After the winter war ended the Gotei 13 returned to the Seireitei with everyone in tow…the espada that didn't want to fight us were given Hueco Mundo in a deal to be on friendly terms with the Seireitei and allow them entrance into the land of hollows…the same was returned for the espada and fraccion. Aizen had been killed as well as Tosen and Tousan went up before Central 46 to plead for his life. After hearing his story and the story of our family they ordered a paternity test to be positive as well as a maternity test to make sure our story was viable. They acquitted all charged and Tousan was reinstated as taicho of the sanbantai. Kurosaki was offer the taicho position for the gobantai a few days later and accepted on the terms that his father and sisters could move to the Seireitei as well and that is sisters could enter the academy.

That was nearly five years ago now. Now Karin and I are happily in love and I'm standing nearly as tall as my Tousan. Karin and Yuzu are nearly finished with the academy and Karin is taking her final exams this week as well as Yuzu. Kaasan has taken to mothering us and has also begun doing paperwork as well as stopped drinking for the most part. Aside from her occasional cup of sake she is mostly sober. Our family lives well off only a few streets away from Kurosaki and his family.

"Ran-chan I'm home!" Echoes through the white halls and I look up from my spot at the table to stare down the hall. A hand is clasped in mine and my kaasan places the tray of cookies on the counter, her cooking having gotten better in the last year or so after she stopped taking lessons from Orihime, and removes her oven mitts before smiling brightly and moving toward the doorway where my tousan appears with two men following behind him smoothly.

Tousan hugs her tightly and kisses her deeply before walking toward me ruffling my hair, grabbing my cookie that I was holding, smirking at me and rounding the table to grab a drink. I glare and Karin giggles at my side. Ichigo and Byakuya follow in shortly after their faces open for a change.

"Karin…goat-chin said it's time to go home you have exams at the academy tomorrow and if you stay with him too late you won't wake up on time." He says removing his white taicho's haori and I watch as Byakuya follows suit. They pull up chairs and Karin frowns before I stand and help her down. We walk to the door of our manor and I smile and press a tender kiss to her full lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow after your exams…hopefully if you get good enough scores I'll talk Zaraki into taking you on or maybe you're brother will scoop you up seeing as the gobantai still doesn't have a fukutaicho." She smiles and ruffles my hair before grabbing a handful and bring my lips down to hers. She turns and jogs off toward the manor her and her family share together.

"Tosh-chan yer kaasan says to get inside and that it's time for supper!" Tousan calls out through the hallway and I nod and hurry toward the kitchen happy to be having my favorite dinner. Who would have thought I would have a family and get a warm home cooked meal every night from my mother and have a father to spar with and train me to become stronger like any other family?

I'm glad I could gain all of this. I never thought I would have such a loving family and have such close relationships with anyone other than Momo and Granny until I met Matsumoto and found out she was my kaasan. After that I was content but I wanted a tousan and after I got him I would have battled the entire Seireitei as Ichigo Kurosaki did to gain my one and only lover. I had what I wanted but never knew I wanted and I was so grateful for it…all of it. I understand now why Tousan would go to such lengths to protect his family because now I would offer my own life to save my family because they were my all…my everything. If saving them meant dying then I would gladly die for the purpose of saving my all.


End file.
